


The Master

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [12]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man beside him whimpered in fear and Toshiya gave him a look full fo scorn. He would learn his place here soon enough. Learn that his one role in life was to please The Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slavery, bondage, some rough treatment.

The drugs had worn off an hour ago but still he remained here, waiting for his Master to come. His wrists and arms ached from being chained above his head for so long. At least he had been allowed to use the bathroom not long ago. That in itself had been a mercy.

A whimper made him turn his head to glance at the pretty man chained beside him. Shinya, that was the name the guards had used when they brought him here. Like him Shinya wore a ball gag in his mouth, but unlike him Shinya was scared. He still had fight left in him. He was new here, Toshiya decided. He'd learn the ways of their Master soon enough.

As if sensing his thoughts the Master arrived and the guard who had been standing by the door left wordlessly. Shinya shivered beside him, but Toshiya remained still. He kept his eyes low, but made contact when Kaoru, for that was the Master's name, tilted his chin.

It was Shinya that Kaoru was interested in though. He always played with the new boys first and Toshiya had been here awhile. He felt no pity for Shinya, that emotion had died in him a long time ago, and simply watched as Kaoru unhooked the chains and removed the gag.

Shinya ran, as so many did, but only got as far as the locked door on the other side of the room. Kaoru barely paid him the slightest bit of attention as he moved a small table into the middle of the room.

“Come here,” he ordered Shinya who had fallen to the floor in front of the door. He was crying, Toshiya noticed with some scorn. The master was beautiful, why was Shinya so afraid? Did he not know that the life of a slave meant that at one point or another you would end up an outlet for some Master's perverted games?

“I said come here!” Kaoru ordered again. He was annoyed now, not used to being disobeyed. When Shinya didn't move he strode over and pulled the whimpering man up by his hair. “When I say come, you come.”

“Please, you're hurting me.” Shinya pleaded. Kaoru didn't always show mercy, but this time he gave Shinya a second chance.

“Go and lie, face down, on the table.” Kaoru ordered as he let Shinya go. Toshiya was sure that Shinya wouldn't obey, but this time he did just as he was told. Reluctantly allowing Kaoru to fasten his wrists and ankles to the table in such a way that he was bent over it.

Shinya shivered as Kaoru pulled out a pair of scissors, but it was only to cut his clothes from his body. That would be the last time Shinya wore real clothes in awhile, Toshiya thought feeling rather detached. He had spent most of his time here wearing nothing but a black thong unless the Master had dressed him in something else. You got used to it, after awhile.

Wasting no time Kaoru poured lube over Shinya's entrance and spread it deep inside using a couple of fingers. Before him Shinya let out a cry that was part pleasure and part not. Rolling his eyes, because really this was nothing, Toshiya felt his own cock twitch. Truth be told, he simply couldn't wait for his turn.

Coating his length with lube, Kaoru pushed his way deep inside Shinya and took him hard and fast. Toshiya's entire body longed to be on that table and knowing it wouldn't be long did nothing to tame his desires. At one point Kaoru threw him a knowing smile and he felt himself smile back. He might be Kaoru's toy, but they were in this together.

The table shook beneath Shinya and the young man cried out again. How could any master be so cruel? Die had used him for sex, but not like this. Die had been gentle and kind. Until he lost him in a game of cards. Shinya still cursed Die for his foolishness.

He gasped again as Kaoru hit a particularity sensitive spot and wished his body didn't respond so well to all of this. He had loved Die inside him, and whilst this wasn't Die, his body responded just the same. He began to forget his fear and hate, enjoying the moment for what it was. Kaoru might have chained him up, and was far from gentle, but it wasn't like he had hurt him either.

With one last violent thrust he felt Kaoru tense inside him, and then it was over. He relaxed as Kaoru pulled away, feeling the cum inside him, a constant reminder of what had taken place. He tried to push it out, but before he could a butt plug was being inserted into him.

He lay still, fearing more but heard Kaoru walking away. So it was the other guy's turn. That hadn't been nearly as bad as he feared. With tired eyes he watched as the dark haired man was unchained and obediently knelt on the floor before their master.

“Clean me,” Kaoru ordered removing the gag from Toshia's mouth. Almost instantly Toshiya took their Master's length into his mouth. He'd done this before, Shinya realised. And liked it! How could that be? The way Toshiya looked at Kaoru reminded him of the way he had felt towards Die. Toshiya loved the Master. If he only he could figure out why.

“That's my boy,” Kaoru praised Toshiya, stroking his hair before pulling away. “Wait for me.”

“Yes Master,” Toshiya replied, frozen in place until Kaoru returned with some arm restraints. Obediently he slid his arms into the leather gloves and moved them behind his back so that Kaoru could tie them together with the leather straps.

Helped to his feet he was moved behind Shinya and ordered to kneel once more. Shinya could feel Toshiya's warm breath on his ass and shivered in anticipation as he realised just how close Toshiya was.

Finding a pair of leather cuffs Kaoru attached them to Toshiya's ankles, chaining his legs in place and then hooking this chain through the arm restraints. He watched as Toshiya tested the bonds, smiling when he saw they were secure. Without a word he pulled the butt plug out of Shinya and pushed Toshiya's face forward towards Shinya's ass. Obviously happy that Toshiya didn't need encouragement. He watched for a few moments as Toshiya licked away the leaking cum before pushing his tongue into Shinya for more. The perfect little whore. Toshiya was predictable, which was why he was beginning to bore him on his own, but in a group situation that predictably and obedience paid of.

“That's right, penetrate that ass with your naughty tongue,” Kaoru ordered, watching the pink digit slide in and out the hole his cock had just been in. Sucking out every last drop of cum, swallowing it all. “Do you like this Shinya? Toshiya will do anything to you that I ask. What do you need?” he demanded as he pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“I need,” Shinya stuttered nervously, “I need pleasure master. My cock aches for his mouth.”

“But you were naughty,” Kaoru reminded him, “Trying to run away like that. It hurt my feelings.”

“I'm sorry Master,” Shinya apologised. So he was learning to play along already? Toshiya really was that good with his tongue.

“That's enough slut,” Kaoru ordered. Forcefully he pushed Toshiya back so that he landed on his arms. Unable to get up with his limbs tied behind him Toshiya remained still as Kaoru released the bonds that tied Shinya. “Stand very still, or you won't get any pleasure.”

“Yes Master,” Shinya agreed as he stood still in the room as Kaoru forced Toshiya back on his knees before him. Without being told Toshiya took Shinya's length in his mouth, eager to please.

“Fuck that whore's mouth, make him choke on cock.” Kaoru ordered. Nervously Shinya obeyed, quickly realising that Toshiya was used to such treatment. He moved faster at Kaoru's urging, abusing the other slave as he had been told to do. Behind him Kaoru was teasing anal beads into his ass, and he let out a happy moan of pleasure. He had been used, abused, but Kaoru was irresistible. Right now he would do anything to please him.

Before him Toshiya came into his mouth and he was pulled away without thought. His turn was over, he realised as he was secured back against the wall. That didn't stop him watching as Toshiya was pushed face first against the floor. Kaoru stripped him of his thong and took pleasure from him as well. They were just toys in the end, holes to be filled. He had always known his place, but now he was almost glad he was kept there. Die had been kind, and he missed him dearly, but this life with Kaoru wasn't half as bad as he had originally thought. Who would have thought that what he really longed for was to be chained up?

After awhile Kaoru left and it was Toshiya and himself left chained back to the wall. Shyly he glanced over at his companion who no longer looked at him with scorn. They were in this together, happy to be nothing but Kaoru's glory holes. Happy to be filled with the Master's cum and eagerly awaiting more.


End file.
